1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catch device for a pivoting window mounted in the bodywork of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to such a catch offering increased security.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to fit pivoting windows to vehicles, especially road vehicles, for instance cars, minibuses and recreational vehicles. Pivoting windows are often fitted as the rear windows of two door cars. Such windows have a generally vertical hinge axis at their leading edge, and a catch is provided at, or in the vicinity of, the trailing edge. The catch serves the dual purposes of holding the window open to a limited extent when ventilation is desired, and fastening the window when in the closed position. Pivoting windows which pivot about a horizontal axis are also known, e.g. in caravans.
Unfortunately, vehicles are possible targets for criminals, and one method of gaining entry to a vehicle is to force a pivoting window, where such is fitted. Consequently, various designs have been proposed for catches offering increased security for such windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,939 discloses a toggle catch for a vent window which pivots about a horizontal axis. The catch has an anti-theft device comprising a pair of opposed spring biased latches which engage opposed external flanges of the base of the catch. This catch is designed to allow the window to open relatively wide, whereas the more recent tendency is to restrict the degree of opening for reasons of safety, and fuel efficiency.
EP 54 741 A1 is another early example of a catch including a locking mechanism. However, the catch disclosed is complicated and bulky, and protrudes excessively into the interior of the vehicle. A simpler and cheaper design of catch is preferable, and in fact the general type of catch shown as prior art in FIG. 1 of EP 54 741 continues to be widely used for windows which pivot about a generally vertical axis.
Attempts have also been made to provide this simpler design of catch with a locking mechanism, and reference may be made to JP 11-192837 (Kokai, or OPI number), or DE 197 47 706 A1. For instance, the latter publication discloses a window extender with a locking element which arrests part of the catch mechanism. In one embodiment the locking element engages a guide lever directly, whereas in a second embodiment it is a pivot axis of the lever which is engaged. Similarly, in JP 11-192837 a pivot axis of a catch is arrested.
In practice it is found that such arrangements possess a degree of elasticity, which, together with the cumulative effect of free play in the joints (especially after a number of years' service), results in the window being held less tightly closed than is desirable. In particular, a small amount of slack or free play in the locked catch maybe enough to permit the window to be prised open from the outside a sufficient distance to allow a wire or other slender tool to be inserted by a would-be car thief.
Concurrently, vehicle manufactures are under pressure in many countries from governments and consumer groups alike to provide vehicles with enhanced security. In particular, a standard is in use which requires a vehicle to resist break-in for two minutes.